


Live as a Team, Die as a Team, But Always a Team

by MyNextStepInWriting



Category: The Next Step
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNextStepInWriting/pseuds/MyNextStepInWriting
Summary: These are the moments we live for. Some may be good, some may be bad. But we get through them together. This applies to some couples. But same may betray each other. Though the ones that are meant to be together follow this line: Live as a team. Die as a team. But always a team. These oneshots will demenstrate these moment. Feel free to request oneshots of anyone you want.
Relationships: Amanda/Noah (The Next Step), Emily/Daniel (The Next Step), Emily/Michelle (The Next Step), James/Noah (The Next Step), James/Riley (The Next Step), Kingston/Jacquie (The Next Steo), Lola/Richelle (The Next Step)
Kudos: 6





	Live as a Team, Die as a Team, But Always a Team

**Author's Note:**

> Fell free to request whatever ship you want, within reason. I am not doing incest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not satisfied with how the script writers broke up Noah and Jacquie. Not because I ship them, but because the long distance breakup was already used on Amanda. Plus Noaquie kept fighting, so it would of been better if Noah finally had enough of it and ended things.

Lights, punch, good music and some dancing. The key ingredients for a prom to remember. Well sure all proms should be remembers. Their supposed to be one of the best things in a teenagers life. To bad the some of the a-troupers couldn't follow that. So much had happened over the past few days.

1: Hamy had an almost kiss moment.

2: Ozzy found out that Richelle was dating Elliot.

3: Finn asked Piper out...again.

4: A-troupe found out that Noah can sing. Quiet amazing actually.

Things were only getting worse. It was obvious that things were awkward between Henry and Amy. You'de have to be blind if you couldn't tell.

Piper had just started to warm up to Finn, but he left.

"Not Another Love Song" was playing in the backround, which Noacquie were dancing two. The song reminded Noah of Amanda, but he didn't want to admit it. Plus he was dancing with his new girlfriend anyway, he can't think about his ex. So he didn't because the charming dancer has and always will be a loyal person.

But he also couldn't help but realise how sad Piper looked. He felt so bad for her. He saw Finn leave. This night was not in her favour.

Jacquie was having such a good time dancing with her boyfriend. Atleast this night was going well for some people. She looked up at Noah and caught his gaze on Piper. She frowned at him. She didn't like that he was looking at her. "What's wrong." she asked. She put on an innocent voice but the fire in he stomach was starting to get lit.

"Have you noticed how upset Piper looks?" Noah asked her.

Jacquie took a glance at the younger girl on the bench and shrugged. "What do you say is wrong?" Fire isn't lit yet, but coming close to.

"It's about Finn. I saw him leave earlier with another girl." he explained, but Jacquie was confused.

"Why would that effect her? It's not like their dating."

Noah cocked an eyebrow at her. "Maybe she was staring to like him, but Finn seems to move on very fast. I mean he was just crushing her yesterday and now he is with someone else."

"Oh. I get it."

Noah took one last glance at Piper and it crushed him to see her like this. She was his bestfriend after all. "Do you mind if I go talk to her?"

OK FIRE IS LIT. JACQUIE IS NOT HAPPY.

The bitchy girl rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile. She seemed to be good at that. "Sure" Naoh took his hands off of her waist and walked over to Piper. Jacquie stared at him. If she did it any longer he probably would have a hole at the back of his head.

"You OK." Noah askes Piper when he got over to her.

Piper looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"Pipes I'm your bestfriend. I know your not OK."

"Noah I'm fine honestly." Piper didn't want to ruin his night with her problems.

"No you're not. Is it about Finn?"

Piper nodded her had with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Yeah"

Noah brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears away. She smiled at him.

"Well it's prom night. So you shouldn't be sitting here. This is supposed to be a fun night."

"But I don't have anything to do."

"Well. What about dancing." Noah stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Shall we madame."

Piper playfully rolled her eyes at how dorky her best friend was at times. "Why not."

On the other side of the dance floor, the fiery devil known as Jacquie was glaring at them with pure jealousy written all over her face. Well someone's gonna die tonight.

That should be me. Not Piper. Not that anxiety, attention seeking wuss.

"Hey" someone said from behind her.

She turned around to see Kingston. She returned the greeting and turned back to the girl that was starting to become the bain of her existence.

"Whers's Noah?" Jacquie scoffed and pointed at the tanned pair.

"Dancing with someone who should be me."

Kingston smirked at how the pair was enraging her. I little plan came into his head. Maybe tonight is when he gets what he has wanted since he met Jacquie. "His loss because I think you look pretty hot tonight." Kingston wasn't wasting any time.

Jacquie blushed, but a slight smirk was starting to appear on her face. She was smart, no denying it, so her plan came pretty easy to her. She turned to Kingson and looked him up and down, he would have to do. "Wanna dance?"

Kingston beemed. This seemed to be going well for him. "Sure"

He put his hands on here waist, while she put her hands around his neck. They swayed to the music while listen to the voices of the other dancers and people in the room. But their gaze was mainly on Niper, as Jacquie calls them. However Niper didn't seem to notice them. Plus Noah thought Jacquie would understand him trying to cheer Piper up. Well he was wrong. He always tried to see the good in Jacquie, which there was. But her ego seemed to get in the way of things alot.

She turned to Kingston, who was staring at her. She got lost in his eyes instantly. She didn't know what was happening, but she seemed to get drawn to the boy with an ego. He kind of reminded her of herself actually. They swayed like that for hours, whuch was only a few minutes. They started to lean in and before they realised it, their lips collided.

Instantly the music stopped, as Noah had asked Eldon to making sure Jacquie was alright. So Eldon was watching her and he saw everything. Atleast he was useful for something. When the pair pulled apart they realised everyong was looking at them. Jacquie looked around not seeing Noah. Piper wasn't there anymore, as she had gone after Noah when he ran off.

Jacquie and Kingston saw a-troupe, Emily and Michelle lookeing at them with disgusted faces. They gulped at the sight of Richelle, who looke like she wanted to what Regina from the show "Once Upon A Time" had done to many of her enemies.

The night wasn't perfect at the start, but they had officially ruined it.


End file.
